


Stress

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, One line from Brown, P2-Era P1 Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Eriko, Maki, and Yukino discuss why Eriko's hair seems to have lost its color.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made a joke about hair that's stlyistically colored losing that color being the anime equivalent of going grey and I

“You know…” Maki looked between Eriko and Yukino as she swirled her finger around the rim of her glass. “It’s weird, Elly, wasn’t your hair more… pink before?”

Eriko blinked. “Huh?”

“I was just noticing… You and Yukino used to have hair that didn’t look quite black, more like it had some color. Yukino’s still looks like that, but yours doesn’t.” Maki shrugged. “It made me curious.”

“Now that Maki mentions it, I’m curious, too…” Yukino let a hand hover over Eriko’s head. “Did you dye it?”

“Oh, no, it just sort of happened…” She sighed, playing with the strands of her hair. “I think it might just be something genetic, or maybe stress.”

“That so…?” Yukino thought for a moment. “I guess being a model could cause a lot more stress than being a photographer’s assistant or anything.”

Maki nodded. “Though we can’t just rule out genetics! Either are possible--”

“Hello, ladies!” It seemed like the men had caught up to them while they were talking and Hidehiko was leading the way. He slid into the seat next to Yukino, resting an arm on her shoulder. “What are you talking about over here?”

“Oh… Not much.” Maki shook her head as Kei and Reiji also slid into seats. “Just…”

Now that she was looking at Reiji, she was a little more sure about what had caused the change in Eriko’s hair. After all, the two of her friends weren’t related and Reiji’s had lost the colorful hue it held in high school, too…

“Not much?” Reiji rose an eyebrow. “Guess it’s alright that we were late, then.”

“Yeah…” Maki shared a look with Eriko. “One last thing on our idle chatter, though. I think it was the stress, Elly.”

Eriko glanced at Reiji. “...I think you’re right.”

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?”


End file.
